


Synergy Workshop

by gulpereel



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, F/M, Glove Kink, Glovefuck, M/M, Making Out, Multi, POV Second Person, Pegging, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulpereel/pseuds/gulpereel
Summary: Just gonna dump a bunch of Gai Amatsu focused porn into a collection and update as I go. Take note of the tags etc.
Relationships: Amatsu Gai/Fuwa Isamu, Amatsu Gai/Hiden Aruto, Amatsu Gai/Yaiba Yua, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Fulling Utilizing Team Synergy in a Workplace Environment

**Author's Note:**

> Gai Amatsu like ugh Yua ur strap plz 😩

You actually couldn't decide on what tea to make this evening.

A black tea? Something imported? You had a wonderful collection ordered from Fortnum and Mason that you wanted to try out and tonight seemed a special occasion. You're just waiting for the tea leaves to soak into the hot water a little more, then you pick up the teacup with a small clink of expensive china on china.

It's immediately overshadowed by a moan in the room.

You bring your attention back to the situation at hand. In front of you, Isamu Fuwa is laid out on his back on the desk, the surface tactically cleaned of anything expensive before anything began. He's still mostly dressed, beyond his slacks and underwear taken off, his ridiculously ill fitting shoes kicked off somewhere in the office ages ago. His tie is loosened, falling off more and more from where it's trapped in the collar of his shirt the more his body is moved to and fro. A couple of buttons are open on the shirt, but you wonder if you should give him a little mercy and help unbutton the rest - you can see the sweat stains starting to form and you wouldn't want him to be uncomfortable.

After all, he's your important hero of the moment. And this is a reward, not a punishment. A reward for the dog that followed your orders regarding the terrorist group, even if he doesn't even know he did.

Since watching him use the Shotriser, you've been thinking about him a lot - personally you didn't think about it like this initially but it's not so bad now you're watching it. You had wanted him to direct his anger at you, push you down to the ground and fuck you hard like the animal you can't help compare him to, but this side to him? It's cute. In the end all dogs can be as harmless as a puppy with the right situation you suppose.

You watch his face, eyes shut tight, and he moans again, gasps out and throws a hand over his eyes. His face is red, he's embarrassed, but he's rocking his body to the rhythm like he can't seem to get enough. You watch a socked foot curl it's toes and watch as his back arches at a particularly rough thrust and you bite your lip.

Though, you're not just focusing on Fuwa, even though it's hard to take your eyes away from him. Yua Yaiba looks quite good in this situation too.

She's ignoring you blatantly and you find it amusing - though she could truly just be concentrating at the task at hand and you're always impressed at her dedication to her work. She's as fully dressed as you are but when you peer down over Fuwa's body, you can see her trousers undone, dildo secured firmly into the sensible harness she's wearing. Black, simple yet clearly good quality - designed in a way not to require many straps that get in the way, something efficient. You had spent a while searching for something you thought she wouldn't turn her nose up at.

You'd given it to her earlier in the day, the harness and the dildo you had picked out specially. You slid it across the desk in a briefcase like a business deal and she looked at you like you were fucking with her, but all you could do was smile and raise an eyebrow back.

She told you this was sexual harassment - you said you weren't planning on having her use it on you.

She was interested after that.

Though, watching her, you kind of wish it was you on the desk instead.

You watch as the blue and white dildo moves in and out of Fuwa with almost an entranced feeling. Yua had done a good job of preparing him, the sound of the lubrication almost as noisy as the sound of Yua's hips hitting his ass, the sound of his gasps and pants. Perhaps she used too much even, but you admit the dildo you picked out was a little larger than expected. It had been so perfect though, the colour scheme reminding you of Vulcan, it would've been a shame not to get it.

You take a sip of your tea before you forget it's even in your hand. You don't want it to go cold before you've even enjoyed it.

She's got an excellent, firm grip on his hips and her thrusts are efficient yet powerful. You can see her brow furrow in concentration and her hair dangles down between the two as she bends forward a little for more momentum. You almost want to reach out and push it out of the way, maybe tie it up for her.

But you're not like that. It's merely just because it's in the way of your view.

You take another sip.

You're a little bored of watching.

Putting the teacup down back in the saucer, you start to bend over the desk and start to pull Fuwa's arm away from his face. He opens his eyes then, looks at you in confusion, but you just smile down at him as you lean over him. The angle is awkward, but you firmly cup his cheek and tilt his head upwards towards you, kiss him. He seems taken aback, unresponsive to the gentle press of lips, almost disgusted, but your favourite hobby is setting bait and after pulling your face away a couple centimeters for a few moments, Fuwa doesn't disappoint. He reaches a hand up, grabs your head from behind and forces you back into a kiss, this time it's messy and all tongue and drool. You feel the grip in your hair tighten almost painfully as Yua rocks him harsher and you glance your eyes up to see that she's watching.

You laugh into the kiss a little. He tastes like vending machine coffee and cigarettes. You wonder if he can taste the notes of the tea in your mouth, wonder if Fuwa has even tasted something as expensive in his life. You let him hold your head in place and run your tongue along his canines and you feel one bite into the soft flesh. You shiver and feel hot beneath the turtleneck - you weren't expecting him to be so responsive but in hindsight you know he's one to get worked up if the situation calls for it. You wonder if he even cares who he's kissing, it feels as if he's just chasing his own pleasures, you've noticed after the first initial moment of confusion he's closed his eyes again.

You wonder who he's thinking of instead. Does he wish it was Yaiba? You pull away from the kiss briefly, hear Fuwa growl a little in frustration, but as you try and lick up the wet mess from around your lips, you look at her. She meets your gaze and doesn't pause her thrusts. She looks mildly intrigued but also in the same way someone looks at a passing fancy in a shop window rather than someone actually finding something erotic. You run the hand on Fuwa's cheek down his neck, down to where his shirt is open and you rub at the sweat slick skin.

"He's cute, isn't he?"

"No comment, sir."

"Could you pause for a moment? I want to arrange something."

She gives Fuwa one last rough thrust before stopping, pulling out, and the whine Fuwa makes at the loss of the dildo makes you laugh quietly. It's again, oddly cute - the gap between the man that shouts in rage on the battlefield to being reduced to a pathetic creature whining for cock is almost too much to handle. It sets heat in your stomach, it makes your mind race with outcomes and possibilities.

You yank at the tie that's barely clinging onto his neck anymore and wrap it expertly around his eyes and tie it. If he doesn't want to look at you so much, you'll merely give him what he wants. You see him tense, then relax back against the table again, almost go limp once he realizes what you've done and you wonder if you could even get your fantasies of him fucking you roughly when he's such a little masochist.

Not like you can talk.

If you could swap places right now instantly, you'd want to. But, Yua Yaiba will never fuck you and you've come to understand this quite early on. You're not interested in women, but the cold authority she commands had attracted you on a pure sexual level and when you got her to talk about fucking Fuwa in the past, you had thought about it for weeks. No correlation to the fact that you've barely had time to look for sexual partners these days, you ignore the voice inside your head that tells you all you have is your work relations and that's why you're so desperate for her attention - she's the only one willingly staying by your side these days.

You hope Fuwa maybe contacts you after this. You'll slip your personal contact number into his pocket later.

You slip out of your loafers and climb onto the desk, climb over Fuwa. Your knees entrap his shoulders and arms as you position yourself, spread your legs, lean back a little. You feel his face hit your ass and you watch as his cock twitches, you wonder what he could be possibly thinking about. Well, you know what he's thinking. You feel him bring his hands up to your thighs, feel the pressure of his hands groping at them. You almost want to feel the texture of his hands properly but it would be a bother to take off your trousers now. You think about how they felt in your hair instead - he wears his gloves often that actually they're not as rough as you were expecting. You wonder if he actually has any interest in you or if he just wants something to hold onto now he's blindfolded, to keep track of where you are.

"Can you bend him a little more forward? If you would be so kind to also continue, Yua."

You feel the hands on your thighs tighten as Yua lines up the dildo again, thrusts in. You watch it intensely as it slips inside, the awkward noise of lube and silicone making it all the more hard to ignore. You're still surprised Fuwa can take the width of the dildo you chose so easily, but you don't know what Yua has in her own collection, you thought she wouldn't appreciated the question but now you're more curious than ever. She teases Fuwa briefly, pulls the head out after pushing it in, making him feel the fake ridge of the cock head before thrusting in completely and you feel your own hole twitch at the sight.

Speaking of.

You unzip your trousers and pull them down over your ass cheeks. With them, you slide your underwear down as well, until both layers of clothing are sitting neatly under your ass. You don't bother pulling your pants down at the front - this is all you need out. You had thought back to a conversation you had with Yua, about fucking Fuwa, and apparently he was 'enthusiastic' when it came to this act and well, you don't know if you'll have the opportunity again. You made sure to prepare yourself as much as you prepared the items for today - you wonder if Fuwa will even appreciate the time you took to clean and shave the area thoroughly and carefully. You're sure he's not used to such luxuries and again, you want this to feel like a reward.

You sit on his face without much warning and he gets the gist of it pretty quickly. You feel the hands on your thighs quickly reposition themselves on your cheeks and you were right, his hands are softer than you expect on your skin. He pulls your cheeks apart and you're honestly very impressed with the efficient nature of the AIMs team, creating them had been such a great idea.

Yua had been barely fucking him while you positioned yourself but as she sees you sit down on his face, she starts up the thrusts from before again. Then, she grabs at his thighs, bends him in more as requested, and this is the most she's touched Fuwa beyond preparing him to get fucked. She's not completely raising him off the table or anything, but it brings Fuwa's cock closer to your face and with that, you bend down to take it into your mouth.

You feel breath stuttering against your hole and it makes you moan quietly. Fuwa's own moan drowns it out however and you motion your hips back and forth slightly, encouraging Fuwa to continue as he stops to pant against your skin. It's an interesting sensation that still makes your insides flutter, but you know Fuwa could be doing far better things with his mouth.

He gets the hint after a moment.

It's your turn to moan loudly as you feel him start to lick and explore between your cheeks. It feels almost a little disgusting - it's as wet and messy as the kiss you shared earlier, but you find that grossness alluring. Your moans are muffled by the cock in your mouth, which, actually isn't a bad size at all and you struggle to fit most of it in your mouth. With the way Yua is thrusting also, it goes far too deep at a pace you're not prepared for and in turn you switch to just licking and teasing the head while your hand jerks the rest off. You let your spit run down the length and mix with precum, slicking up your hand and the sounds of your hand jacking him off mix with the sound of Yua fucking into him.

You don't exactly care for the taste of the mix of salt and sweat in your mouth, definitely a little on the musky side, but the tea you drank beforehand at least cancels it out a little. You suck at the head regardless - you can tell Yua is growing a little impatient at this point and you do admit, you've been making her fuck him for ages now. Now is the time to get down to business. You glance your eyes up and catch her gaze and silently she understands and begins to fuck Fuwa harder. You can see her grip at his thighs tighter, watch her pull his body in for each thrust and you've always admired her strength.

You can feel Fuwa poke his tongue into you here and there and you shove your ass down harder onto his face. You wonder how disgusting he's going to look after this - you'll take pity on him, you'll let him use the private bathroom before he leaves the ZAIA headquarters at least. But, you think about it, letting him walk through the corridors looking as messed and used as he does, that every ZAIA employee would be able to easily tell what's happened, and you again feel hotter than before. You can feel red heat on your cheeks and your paleness is almost a curse in this instance, giving you away.

You tease at Fuwa's foreskin with your tongue and you feel the cock twitch in your grasp. Yua pauses then, completely seated inside and you feel Fuwa pant harshly, feel him start to shake beneath you. All it takes is one last jerk of your wrist and he's coming all over your hand. Quite a lot actually - you wonder if he's actually had any chance to jerk off lately with being so busy with work.

You jerk him off through the orgasm and you rub small circles with your spare hand at his hip - there's finger marks already starting to form from Yua and you trace them with your own. The semen continues to drip onto your skin and you can't keep the look of displeasure off your face - you wipe it off on Fuwa's shirt as you start to sit back up.

You hear a grotesque sound that you know is the sound of the dildo leaving Fuwa's body and you look at Yua properly since climbing onto the man on the desk. She's got a little sheen of sweat to her face, on her collarbones, but overall she looks the same as how she did when she entered the office. The only thing that stands out is the bright pop of blue and white at her crotch, the large dildo sitting firmly in place, and honestly you know you have amazing taste - she looks amazing like this.

She wouldn't want to hear that from you however.

You feel a harsh tap at your thigh then, you had almost forgotten about Fuwa.

"Oi, you gonna finish or can I get up?"

"Ah, I think we're finished for today. After all, the focus was you - your reward for the recent success."

You hear the sound of fabric coming loose and as you move off Fuwa, you see he's untied the tie around his head, is blinking to get used to the lighting again. His face is as much of a mess as you expected - his hair too, messed up by the tie sliding around, messed up by the table. You let him sit up while you pull your trousers and underwear back up, step back into your loafers, and you watch amused as Fuwa awkwardly tried to ignore you both as he tries to button his shirt back up, try and put his tie back in place. His hands are shaking, and he swears under his breath as he messes up the knot and again, you think he's cute.

You knock his hands away, pull the lengths of the tie towards you and lean in. Expertly you loop over the strands and you pull the knot tightly to his neck.

Like collaring a dog you think.

You pat the mess of his hair down after that almost in reflex at the thought. Then you trail that hand down, rub at the drool at his cheek, around his mouth.

"There's an private wash room to the first door on the left as you exit."

"... You really don't want anything else? I'm the only one that came, feels a bit weird when there's three people here, ya know."

"Maybe another time. Maybe we can arrange something more... private?"

"Is that all for today, sir?"

Yua cuts in and you keep Fuwa's cheek in your hand as you look at her. You nod and you watch as she expertly takes off the harness, the sound of velcro loud in the room. She places the harness and dildo still put together on the desk next to you and zips up her trousers, puts her blazer back into order. For the person who's actually been fucking Fuwa, she's looks at him without much interest, and you wonder if Fuwa goes crazy for that treatment as much as you do. The uninterest mixed with her efficient, hard fucking - it makes you want to order her to stay and fuck you next.

You don't. You watch as she leaves with a heavy sigh and you sit back down in your chair, pick up your teacup. You watch Fuwa awkwardly get dressed and you stare at him intensely just to see him blush and avert your gaze.

It's gone cold but you sip at it anyway.


	2. Workplace Uniform Violation Examples on Page 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, basically, Aruto fucks his glove. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a page out of some Japanese fics I read where I don't have to explain why they're fucking, just that they are for some reason.

You keep noticing Hiden Aruto looking at your hands when you're talking.

You're wearing gloves today during your impromptu meeting on the usual coffee shop balcony and you keep noticing his eyes flicking down to your hands. At first you think he's just trying to avoid meeting your eyes, whether out of a feeling of being uncomfortable around you or just disgust, but then you start to notice the more lingering nature of it. You then wonder if he's just fascinated by the way you stir your tea, the way you put in sugar, but you wouldn't expect Hiden to have that kind of interest to begin with.

You take note of it.

When he sits awkwardly on the hotel bed of your recent encounter, you stand there fully dressed and raise an eyebrow as you go and take off your gloves. Except, you see him frown as you begin to peel them off and you wish the youth these days would just say what they want.

You're not above nudging him in the right direction when needed at this point.

"Something on your mind, Hiden?"

"... Huh- Uh, nothing, don't mind me. Just thinking about stuff, y'know."

"I'll get straight to the point - are you interested in my hands or, perhaps, is it the gloves?"

You watch his ears go red, hear him start to chuckle awkwardly, like he plans to just shake your question off, but you give him a look that says you're 1000% serious and it cuts the whole act short. You can see him visibly swallow, look away down at the expensive linen of the hotel bed that was your choice tonight.

"Um, well- haaa, maybe the gloves are... a little sexy. You know? It's like, leather, leather is sexy right? And it's like, covering your hands--"

"Amazing observation--"

"Look, I'm just curious how it'll feel, that's all."

"Feel where?"

"You know where."

"This is terrible dirty talk."

"Dirty talk is for gross old men pretty sure--"

"Noted."

"Anyway - if you could jerk me off while wearing them, I think it would be cool."

You don't even try and comprehend that last bit and instead briefly rub at the bridge of your nose, close your eyes and count to three while letting out a small huff. You open your eyes and see Hidens face still quite red but there's that grin on his face that is both awkward and somewhat mildly endearing, though that last part is ruined when he throws some finger guns towards you and you almost feel like groaning.

You take your blazer off and hang it up neatly on a hanger by the door. You take your shoes off and make a show of rolling up your turtleneck sleeves, accenting where your pale skin meets the white leather of the gloves. As far as fetishes go, gloves aren't exactly that out there, but you can tell Hiden seems unsure with his request, like he doesn't even know if he actually finds the concept sexy or not, but his mind has now convinced him it would be.

You wanted to buy a new pair of gloves soon anyway. If you ruin them tonight, it'll be a good excuse to start looking.

You indicate with a hand gesture for Hiden to move towards the side of the bed and you grab a cushion to kneel down on the floor. The carpet beneath is plush, but you know from experience your knees thank you later if you actually bother to put something down first. You can see Hiden smile at that, almost fondly, and it's your turn to feel your ears go slightly hot and you ignore it as usual. You watch as Hiden starts to rub at the crotch of his own trousers (sweatpants made to look like trousers, you're always disgusted by that) and as expected he's starting to get hard within moments.

You push away his hand and start to yank down the trousers and he lets out a small complaint about foreplay being dead to you but you ignore it. You also try and ignore the brightly coloured underwear that's revealed underneath, a bright neon yellow with red accents that you've grown accustomed to seeing during these times. You wonder if he bought them in bulk at this point. You see a slight wetness starting to form through the fabric however and you're impressed as always how hard Hiden can get with just even the thought of doing something but you suppose youth is like that.

You feel yourself bit at your lip a little, feel your face go a little hot. You want to laugh at Hiden for getting hard at the so called 'old man' but you're just as excited to have someone have any sexual interest in you after the dry spell after Korenosukes death. You also know at this point that Hiden Aruto's cock is actually quite a good size, at least for you it is. He seemed almost shy about it at first, said that he was always self conscious about it, but you've assured him there's nothing to be ashamed of. You think he took that lesson to heart, or at least it sounded like he did when he moaned loudly coming inside you, shaking, eyes wet. He couldn't stop telling you how good you felt, couldn't stop talking nonsense as his hands left imprints on your thighs that you saw in the mirror for at least a week.

Unfortunately, you thought it was cute.

You pull down his underwear and reach for his cock as he watches intensely. It's a weird sensation as your gloved hand makes contact with his cock - you can feel the somewhat warmth from it but you also wonder if that's just your own body temperature rising. You can feel the hardness of it at least, can trace the shapes of his foreskin, glans, run your fingertips down to his pubic hair. You can't feel the hair itself, but you can feel the resistance compared to skin. You hear him start to pant lightly, you can see him start to squirm and he's throwing his hoodie off in a hurry then, letting it fall where it may behind him. You see him grip at the sheets firmly, but you know once he loses patient he'll probably either grab your head or your hand and beg for something more.

You start to jerk him off.

Slowly at first, almost leisurely, just letting the leather glide along the skin in a way that feels unusually slick. You wonder how it would feel if you grabbed the lube now, poured it over your gloves excessively, but you wonder if that would almost be too slick - Hiden likes a little friction you've come to understand. You at least rub at the urethra with your thumb for a few moments, encouraging more of his precum to ease up your strokes, but again it feels unusual beneath the gloves, your brain filling in the gaps of what it all feels like from experience. He moans when you bring your other hand into the mix and start rubbing at his balls, cupping the weight of them in your hand and you almost enjoy not feeling the texture of soft skin, just feeling the weight is quaint in itself. You feel him shiver beneath your hands also and you realize perhaps the glove was a little cold compared to the usual warmth of your hands.

You feel him start to jerk his hips into your pumps of his cock and then when you look up from where you're focusing on jerking him off, there's a look on his face that tells you he wants to say something. He's also a lot more red in the face and ears, his hair is also slightly messed up from where he rushed to throw his hoodie off - there's also a slight grin in the look that tells you he has some kind of idea.

"And? What do you want?"

"This is- like, really amazing right now, but I was thinking--"

"I could tell."

"Can I uh, like... Put it in? Like, into the glove. While you're wearing it still."

"... Put it in."

"Yeah, put it in."

"There's more interesting places to, as you say, put it in--"

"Naw, pretty sure glove is the most interesting right now. Come on, it'll be like an experiment! You've never let someone do it before right? Wait."

"I have not."

"See?"

He looks at you with that look you know works on Yua and that AIMs agent and usually you can resist but it feels like almost too much effort. You're already on your knees, hand on his cock, you can already feel your legs starting to cramp and your wrist aching ever so slightly and the idea of just letting him get off against your hand almost sounds appealing. You also start to think about it more in depth too and well, it would be at the very least an interesting experience. Over the years you've come to appreciate just the feeling of a hot, slick cock in your hand or down your throat, against your skin - there's an eroticism to be had at the idea of it trapped in the glove, rutting against your palm. Would he come inside too? You feel your own cock start to twitch just considering the idea - it'll probably feel gross, you know that, but in the way you've come to associate with that shameful degradation you crave.

You sigh again, let go of his cock. You then start to unfasten the button that keeps the gloves more secure on your wrist and you use your other hand to pull the elastic open more. You almost want to look away, feeling almost embarrassed that you're about to let Hiden do this, but he yanks your hand closer, adjusts the position then readjusts when he decides he wants to wiggle a little closer on the bed. You feel the first contact of his cock against your skin at the wrist and it sends a jolt through your body at the heat and wetness suddenly. Then you feel it slide further into the glove and you can't even grasp it properly with your fingers still within the confines of the gloves. You can bend them, but all you can feel is the bump of Hidens cock within.

Aruto gives a small experimental jerk of his hips and you watch his face scrunch up in pleasure as he lets out a moan. He continues jerking his hips then, faster, like that first sensation was clearly good enough to continue and you just kneel there as the other CEO starts to fuck against your hand. The glove is tight with Hidens cock within it now, and he can't fit all of it within but each time he fucks into the space, he does at least try and get deeper and deeper. You feel the leather stretching more than it ever planned to and you know these gloves are definitely ruined beyond now being stained with precum too. He continues to hold your wrist in place, even starts moving it up and down in time and you wonder if his grip will leave some bruises later - he tends to grab tighter the closer he gets to orgasm, you wonder how well you'll be able to cover it up in a place so blatant.

"F-Fuck, it's- it's- really good-"

"Glad to hear it."

"I-I mean it! Seriously!"

"I'm not doubting you."

You watch as his movements become more desperate and you feel that tightening on your wrist you were expecting. You feel your own cock stir a little more but only because you actually do enjoy watching Hiden get desperate when he's deriving pleasure from you. He wears it openly on his sleeve, is moaning and swearing even now, and when truly lost in the moment he's honest to fault. You know he doesn't like you, but he can't hide the honest pleasure he gets from you and you find it intoxicating. When he opens his wet, bright eyes and watches intensely at the way his cock is sliding in and out from your glove rather than your face or anything else in the room, you feel a heat in your stomach as you're reduced to nothing more than an elaborate masturbatory aid. You bring your other hand down and rub at your own crotch and you almost forget your other hand is still gloved and the disconnect from what you can feel makes you press down harder at your growing erection.

"T-The texture inside, it's, soft but, then your hand too it's like, clammy- it's kind of gross but then it's like, when I put in it--"

"I don't need the commentary."

"Fuck- I'm going to- hey, is it okay if I, inside?"

"... Go ahead."

You feel the grip on your wrist tighten even more, feel Aruto jerk your hand up and down one last time and you feel the leather almost creak as he fucks in as deep as he can into the space provided. Then, you feel it, the hot, slimy sensation is unmistakable as Aruto again scrunches up his face and moans out, lost in his own pleasure as he comes over your hand, comes over the soft fabric. There's some small jerking movements of his hips as he continues to come and you feel your hand match them against your own cock, teasing yourself.

You hear a big intake of breath, then Aruto is pulling his cock out from your glove tentatively. As he pulls out, he spreads semen that dripped onto his own cock against the length of your palm, down your wrist, a little on your arm. You feel the glove try and reshape itself back to your hand but the leather is stretched out now and there's a gape between where your hand is and the edge of the glove and it feels so used that it's almost delightful. The fabric now with precum, sweat and semen enclosed around your hand feels disgusting in a way that makes you give pause - you'll remember the sensation for a while you think.

There's a thump as Hiden falls back against the bed then and you try and ignore the way your knees creak as you start to get back up. You throw the pillow at his stomach and he just about has enough sense to catch it with a dramatic 'oof', opening his eyes up at you like they're the heaviest things in the world.

You stand in front of him and bring your gloved hand to your face. You lick at the semen that is starting to dry on your arm, then you bite the edge of the glove with your teeth. Hiden Aruto watches as you start to pull it off and reveal the mess he left inside.

His cock twitches.

Youth can be good sometimes.


End file.
